Good Dog
by LabRat109
Summary: Despite their fighting Wolverine is truly a good boy when he needs to be. But when he has been teased for weeks, he can push those beneath him to new boundaries. Logan/OC. Mature One-shot for a reason.


**Disclaimer** - I own nothing that looks like X-Men, and Thora is a character belonging to a friend. I only do the kinky stuff

* * *

Tensions had been high in Xavier Mansion of weeks now; fights had been breaking out and friendships broken over seemingly pointless issues. The whole problem could be boiled down to two individuals; the sexual frustration between them was enough to affect others around them. The woman, Thora, was too proud to admit to her needs to the feral man she wanted so. The man, Logan, was too stubborn to submit to his feral side and claim the pale, blonde woman as his own. Days passed since their last fight, both refusing to talk to the other until the other apologized. Finally having enough with it the other X-Men took matters into their own hands and force both Thora and Logan into a room together, telling them that the door wouldn't be opened until the next morning.

It wasn't long before night fell over the caged couple, Thora had her back to Logan and he could see her curvy figure through the material of her shirt. Stalking up behind her Logan trailed his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, kissing her softly behind her ear. Hands rising back up her arms and across her chest to the first of the buttons on the shirt Logan paused to look at Thora, asking for permission. When she nodded Logan proceeded to remove the shirt with such speed that Thora didn't even realize it was gone until Logan pressed his naked chest against her bare back, his shirt lost before she even knew it was there. Logan turned Thora and smirked, turning the lights down, he pushed Thora onto the bed, leaning over her he pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss.

As the lights turned low a subtle silhouette moved languidly across the bed, soft moans and hushed cries breaking the silence as the couple moved. The bed groaned under the pair as their pace increased, muffled thuds began as the headboard brushed up against the wall and springs squeaked as they gave way to the force of each thrust. The musty smell of sweat was heavy in the air as the passing of the clouds outside illuminated the room, exposing the lovers in their passionate embrace.

Logan had his head hidden between Thora's neck and shoulder, placing open mouthed kisses and bites down his path. Sweat rolled down his spine, past long, red scratches, before being stopped by the hem of his jeans. Grinding and thrusting desperately against Thora to increase the friction between himself and her.

Arching to meet him, Thora threw her head back, blonde hair knotting as Thora's head turned from side-to-side, plump lips whispering pleas for more, begging for any form of release from his sweet torture. Pale hands twisted themselves into the bed sheets, pulling as her back bent, nearly in two, when the seam of her trousers, pushed by the bulge and zip of his jeans, brushed against her sensitive clitoris, sending wave upon pleasurable wave through the petite blondes' body.

Thora sighed as she tried to calm her trembling body; her hands loosened their grip, trailing gently down her moonlit face and up Logan's burly arms before coming to rest around his thick neck.

"Don't get too comfy now Darlin'. You been teasin' me for weeks an' I ain't 'bout to let you get away now." Logan's baritone voice rumbled, causing Thora to moan as he vibrated gently against her, still cradled between her thighs. "I got a whole plan an' everythin'. By the time I'm done, ya won't ever look at another guy or nothin'." He growled, sending more shivers through Thora as she felt the still present bulge press up against her, wishing that the barrier of their clothes had been removed by now.

"Logan." She gasped as said man snuck a hand into her trousers, rubbing her through the soaked material of her underwear. "I can't…" She trailed off as he pulled the ruined fabric away and forced a single finger into her weeping entrance.

Leaning forward to get better access, their chests met, skin rubbing against skin as Logan took Thora's mouth with his own, and his tongue teasing hers as he playfully nipped at her lips. Once his finger was fully slicked he added a second, scissoring them until he felt an area of flesh that was slightly rougher than the rest of her silken walls. Adding a third finger, he used his thumb against her clitoris and rubbed against the flesh as his fingers stroked the sensitive skin inside her. He watched, with glee, as Thora thrashed against the bed, mouth open wide with a silent scream as she tightened and pulsed against his intruding fingers.

Over stimulated and pushed beyond boundaries she didn't know she had, Thora arched her back, pale legs wrapping themselves around the man above her, rubbing against the denim of his jeans. Just as the relentless wave of pleasure ceased Logan circled his thumb over the abused nub. The shock caused Thora to shriek as she reached around Logan and held him to her body as she shook, lips trembling and limbs practically useless. Eyelids fluttered to reveal pale blue eyes, Thora didn't know when she had closed them but as she opened them she saw Logan smirking down at her, eyes creasing with mirth. Releasing a shaky breath Thora let go of Logan, arms sliding down as she fell back onto the soft bed, trying desperately to steady her breathing.

"Easy now darlin'. I ain't done yet." He whispered to her, watching as the last of her tremors subsided. When she was calm enough he crawled back her body placing butterfly kisses as he went before pressing his lips against hers. It took Thora a minute to comprehend what was happening, but when she knew she responded eagerly. Mouths occupied Thora's hands made the trek down Logan's body, taking in every ridge along the way before stopping at the top of his jeans, travelling around the offending material, pale fingers ventured under the dark denim and Thora was shocked to find no other barriers between her hands and the pliable skin of Logan's firm rear.

"No underwear Logan?" Thora smugly asked as she groped Logan. Moving the jeans slightly down his waist, only stopping when they couldn't go any further due to the button not being undone.

"They don't make underwear big enough." Undoing the button and unzipping the jeans to assist Thora.

"What? Not for your overly large gluteus maximus?" Pushing the jeans down further, using her legs to help pull them past his knees.

"Wha…?" Rising up on his knees to take his jeans all the way off. Standing before Thora in all his naked glory, his penis hung heavy, red and pulsing. Thora licked her lips at the sight as a glisten of pre-cum dribbled down from the swollen head. Leaning up to rest on her elbows she trailed as single finger down the length, Logan hissed through his teeth, leaning towards her hand.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Pulling Logan down to her by his waist Thora wrapped her legs around Logan; aligning her entrance with him she pushed him in using her heels as leverage. Logan gave no resistance and thrust forwards, driving deep into Thora, groaning at the back of his throat at the feel of her walls fluttering around him, pulling him in deeper and holding him there. "Logan" Thora sighed, moving her hips slightly to encourage the feral man to move.

Logan took the hint and began to move in a slow circular motion, rubbing himself against Thora in such a way that with every pass he brushed against her, almost painfully swollen, clitoris. His head buried between her neck and shoulder moved downwards towards her ignored breasts. Taking the pink tip of one of the exposed nubs in his mouth he began to roll it on his tongue, the other breast was entertained by one of his warm hands, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, only to periodically swap between the two, making sure that neither breast received more attention than the other. Logan's free hand held Thora at her hips, his thumb drawing invisible patterns against the pale skin.

Increasing his speed when Thora began to moan as the head of his penis brushed passed an area of slightly rougher skin in her. Holding tighter onto her hips Logan kept Thora still as he drew himself nearly completely out, only the head of his penis in, when Thora whimpered, needing Logan in her to finish what he started, Logan smirked and thrust forward with such force that it knocked the wind out of Thora for a minute, making her see stars as the intensity of the pleasure that the motion caused made her forget who she was. Pleased with the reaction he got Logan repeated the action until he could feel his testicles draw further into his body, signalling his release was imminent. Growling as he released her breast Logan hid his face in Thora's neck, biting gently as he increased his thrusts to make Thora quiver around him.

Thora felt light-headed as she screamed with her release, hands clawing into Logan's back as Logan bit down hard on her neck, her entire body shaking as her insides convulsed. Logan remained still as he came, his hands gripping onto Thora's hips with such strength that, had he been move aware of himself at the time, he would have recognised the signs of bruising. Minutes passed before either of them were able to move, Logan collapsed to the side of Thora, slipping out of her as he moved. Thora managed to roll onto her side to look at Logan, raising a hand to brush the side of his face, fingers playing with one of the sideburns.

"I'm sorry my love." Thora whispered as she continued to play, her eyes drooping as she spoke.

"What for Darlin'?" Logan felt himself drifting off to sleep as well, he wrapped his arms around Thora and drew her closer to him, entwining their legs and they pressed up together.

"For whatever we were fighting about. I can't seem to remember what it was though." She curled up into Logan, revelling in his warmth as she felt the tendrils of sleep surround her.

"Do you know what? It doesn't matter anyway." Logan buried his nose into the blonde hair before him, inhaling the sweet scent of the woman in his arms.

"That just means you can't remember either."

"Shut up and go to sleep woman." Logan grumbled as drifted off, Thora following close behind.

The next morning when Kitty Pryde came by to check on the two lovers she wasn't at all surprised to find them embracing the same way they had when they fell asleep, what did surprise her was the shredded clothing and bedding the was littered around the room, what surprised her even further was that, despite still being asleep, both Thora and Logan were moving against each other as if still caught in the throes of passion. Thoroughly embarrassed Kitty left the room as quickly as she arrived and went to find Ororo to tell her of the development between the two.

Logan awoke seconds after Kitty left, aware that something heavy seemed to be on him he opened one eye to look down at the sleeping form in his arms, smirking when he heard her moan his name as she moved against him in her sleep. Deciding to help her out he rolled Thora onto her back, making sure she was still asleep, he moved down her body kissing and touching gently along his path, Thora moved slightly in her sleep, her legs moving apart, accommodating Logan as he ran his nose down the inside of her thigh. Glancing up at Thora one last time before he decided to give the woman before him nothing less than the waking she deserves.

Thora was awoken by the most wonderful sensation between her legs, fearing it had been a dream she didn't move, until she found that reality we much more fun.


End file.
